


Kinky boots: The naughty edition

by Lux_Et_Tenebrea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Filthy talk, Foot Massage, Kinkfill, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Et_Tenebrea/pseuds/Lux_Et_Tenebrea
Summary: Filled this prompt on the kinkfill, and now I’m putting it up here because no shame.Prompto always complains that his feet hurt in the game.I want Gladio to give him a foot massage in the hotel room at the end of the night. Except that Prompto is really too into it and starts making awkward sexy moans.+If Gladio already has a secret crush on Prompto++If Noct knew and put Gladio up to it like “Oh yeah Glad is rly good at that” or something similar+++If Noct and Ignis decide to leave the room because they are too uncomfortable and the foot massage descends into sexy times.





	Kinky boots: The naughty edition

  
 

“My feet hurt.”

“That’s 20th time you’ve complained Prompto, and we’re in a car” commented Ignis in a deadpanned tone, eyes fixed on the road and hands gripping the wheel properly.

“Don’t forget to mention that the only time we’ve walked has been to pick up herbs on the ground.” came the muffled and sleepy voice of one traitorous prince.

“You know what, I hate you guys. You just don’t understand–”

  
  
“Oh no, we understand. You picked the pretty shoes. Those shoes are now pinching your feet and you can barely make it two steps.” began Noctis, sitting up a bit straighter and looking amused at his blonde haired friends scandalized look.  
  
“I’ll have you know that these are–”  
  
“Can you two girls stop bickering for one second? Ignis has gone through four cans of Ebony in a 2 hour ride and I’ve had to reread the same three lines more than the amount of times any sensible and literate person should have to.” the burr of Gladiolus’ voice said cutting through the bickering.  
  
“Indeed, I hadn’t quite noticed this was my fourth can.” admitted Ignis a bit sheepishly. Prompto was quick to perk up and turned around to look at Gladio, grinning at him innocently.  
  
“Sorry big guy, my traitorous best friend” began Prompto, pouting at Noctis pointedly. “Just hurt my feelings with his poisonous traitorous words of backstabbingness.”  
  
“That’s some of the most heinous Lucian spoken, and I’m the epitome of heinously speaking Lucian.” was the quick response answered back, that again made Prompto pout harder.  
  
“What? I can’t believe this! Iggy, my Lucian isn’t that bad right?” cried out Prompto turning to look over at their designated driver. Said man was quickly finishing his fourth can, and could already feel a tick forming.  
  
“If I answer that in any positive way, I will be charged for treason. So I’ll just say that you’re a bit rough ‘round the o’s and the r’s, and maybe too soft on the a’s.”  
  
That immediately had Gladiolus guffawing in the backseat and Noctis curling up smugly in his spot. Prompto would remember this betrayal vividly, he swears to himself as he settles into his seat to sulk.  
  
—  
  
Reaching the Tealpar had never been sweeter for the quartet, who piled out of the car with the speed of a Cactuar. Noctis limped his way towards the front desk of the Three Z’s Motel, Ignis talking to the owner for their lodging. Gladiolus stepped out of the car taking the time to pop his back into place, stretching his arms and back muscles slowly as he took in the damp air of the Duscae’s tropical region. He turned to look over his shoulder at the last of them that lingered in the car. Prompto’s brow was furrowed and his head ducked down a bit with a frown, feet sitting on the parking lot’s gravel.  
  
“Hey, what’s the matter?”  
  
Looking up the blonde merely offered him a tired smile, corn blue eyes just shy of looking almost lavender in the sunsets rosy light. He seemed exhausted, and a little pained.  
  
“Hey big guy. I, uh, wasn’t kidding when I said my feet hurt.” he explained sitting up a bit more as Noctis and Ignis both approached, looking concerned.  
  
“Prompto, if something has happened, it would be in all our interests to find out now. Are your shoes hurting you badly?” asked Ignis, already pulling out his bank book, jotting down a few notes.  
  
“No way! It’s not the shoes. Uhm, remember when we were fighting those sabertusks? That there were those three albinos? Well, I was so focused on getting them and–well I hadn’t spotted the one near me and it managed to grab at my feet and kinda–tugged? I shot it before anything bad happened! But like… my feet have been really sore since then.” replied Prompto, looking embarrassed.  
  
Ignis’ brows rose for a moment before they furrowed and the dirty blonde frowned deeply. Noctis seemed to have also realized what their companion was implying and crossed his arms in distress.  
  
“Promp, that was like 8 hours ago! You’ve seriously been walking around with potentially damaged feet?” asked the prince looking displeased, and worried. They hadn’t walked too much, but had stopped enough times and fought enough wily animals to have at least effectively been causing Prompto more than due pain.  
  
“No, I checked them, they weren’t bleeding! I just… it feels like, they’re sore? The muscles. That’s all! I swear, if I’d been really hurt or something, I would have used the potion Iggy told me to carry! Promise!” answered the blonde back, looking sheepish and embarrassed.  
  
“Well, that’s still pretty bad Prompt. If you’re muscles are sore, that could be that they stretched something out real bad.” explained Gladiolus, looking just as bothered as Noctis and Ignis. The idea made the blonde flush from both embarrassment and a little joy. His friends really cared about him.  
  
“I just didn’t want to slow us down.” he told the others softly, hearing Ignis heave a sigh.  
  
“Well it shouldn’t be too bad, you can still feel all your toes yes?” at Prompto’s immediate nod, the bespectacled man nodded towards Noctis. “Noct, support Prompto on one side, Gladio y–“  
  
“Let Gladio get the stuff for a massage.” began Noct seamlessly over Ignis’ command, looking at the other man with pointed eyes. The dirty blonde furrowed his brow for a moment before realization dawned on him.  
  
“Oh, of course. You’re right. Gladiolus, you know more about muscle relaxants and such than I would. Pick out whatever would be best for this.” he offered, heading to support Prompto on his other side. Gladiolus nodded, looking a bit confused at the change in plan, but not displeased.  
  
“Kay, Get him out of those tight pants and into somethin’ a little looser, preferably shorts. If they pulled muscle, they probably pulled ligaments way higher than just his toes and ankle. I wanna check your knee.” explained the larger man as he accepted the gil that Ignis proffered to him.  
  
“Right, we’ll get right on it.” answered their prince as he began to lead Prompto towards their booked room. Ignis was quick to take out their room key and unlock the door, helping Noctis sit the gunner down.  
  
“I will go collect our things. Prompto, I suggest you take off our shoes and pants. Noct, help him wipe down, please?” requested the advisor as he briskly walked out of the room to get their things. The dark haired prince grunted an affirmative, patting Prompto’s shoulder as he made his way towards the bathroom.  
  
“You guys seriously don’t have to do this!” called out Prompto embarrassed, beginning to slip off his boots and socks. He kicked off his pants and winced at his right foot. It did look a bit bruised.  
  
“Chocobo print boxers? Seriously Pom-prom?” asked Noctis in amusement as he returned with a warm damp cloth and handed it to the blonde. Sticking out his tongue, Prompto began to wipe down his legs, starting with his left that didn’t feel quite as pained, and then his right.  
  
“Like you’re one to talk? You’ve got _the_ worst taste in shirts.” replied the gunner with a grin, feeling Noctis flop next to him on the bed. Not a few minutes later came Ignis and behind him the towering form of Gladiolus. Said man came in bearing a small shopping bag.  
  
“Managed to smooth talk the cashier into giving me a bandage to wrap around your feet and some soothing gel. It’s kinda close to the stuff I used in Insomnia.” explained the bigger male as he closed the door behind himself.  
  
“Well, Prompto’s cleaned his legs. You’re ok with boxers right?” asked Noctis lazily as he sat himself up to move towards the other bed. Ignis sat himself at one of the couches available at the foot of the beds, pulling out his mobile to flick through and read the news.  
  
“Eh, as long as it doesn’t bother you Gladio?” asked Prompto, grinning playfully at the older man, who merely raised a brow and offered said blonde a toothy smirk.  
  
“That’s kind of a forward question kid. But if you really want to kno–”  
  
“Keep it PC gentlemen, I am not in the mood to hear locker talk.” replied Ignis as he scrolled through his phone without looking towards the duo.  
  
“You heard mama Ignis. Chop chop Gladio, get to fixing my friend. I need him in one piece before tomorrow.” ordered Noctis lazily, already allowing his eyes to slip shut. Prompto smiled at the prince’s shield in his open and energetic way, and Gladiolus couldn’t help but return the gesture before taking out the healing gel he’d purchased.  
  
“It’ll feel a bit like eating mint, so don’t get too shocked.” answered the larger man as he coated his hands in the slippery substance. The gunner offered a playful attempt at coy and stretched out his bruised foot with a wince.   

* * *

This was a mistake.  
  
That was the single line Ignis and Noctis’ mind could make out through the almost inappropriate sounds Prompto was making under the ministrations of their teams shield. The blonde had been quiet at first, appreciative with soft ‘Sorry’ and even softer ‘thanks’ to Gladiolus.  
  
The man had merely told him in his usual gruff tone that ‘it wasn’t a problem’ and that ‘You did good on gettin’ him before he got you.’  
  
Which was fine. Noctis and Ignis both knew how Gladiolus was about his crushes. Obvious as hell, and even worse at hiding it around them. Lucky for the big guy, Prompto was 100% too engrossed with the outside world to really notice. But boy, oh boy.  
  
“Mmm… can you uh, mm, yeah, that’s the spot.”  
  
Prompto was pretty improper when he felt good. By pretty Noctis means he should be in a porn. The prince threw Ignis a look of despair, and the bespectacled advisor returned it with a calm and collected stare of his own.  
  
‘I promise I’ll do anything.’ mouthed Noctis as another particularly filthy sigh left Prompto’s lips.  
  
The words seemed to appease Ignis’ more vindictive side, because he was quick to stand up and tuck his phone away. He spared Prompto’s form a glance, instead looking at Gladiolus. Amber eyes nearly black from the way his blown pupils had expanded.  
  
“Noctis and I will go gather some more curatives. In our rush here, we forgot. Perhaps I’ll even have enough funds to get some other ingredients for our dinner.” he explained, watching as Noctis scrambled up and out of the bed with a relieved sigh.  
  
“Ah, ok Iggy. Sorry you had to spend money on me…” replied Prompto, his voice just the tiniest bit breathless. Yes, it was a good thing he and Noct were about to abscond all the way to Ravatogh at this point. Things were becoming a little too balmy in the room.  
  
“No, it’s fine Prompto, it’s not like you planned on spraining your foot.” answered Ignis softly before turning towards Noctis, who already stood by the door in sandals–he wasn’t going to lace up his shoes.  
  
“We’ll be back in a bit. The night feels rather nice, and I’ve needed to give Noctis a good lesson the native climate and why such rich herbs are grown here. So please, do not stay up.” answered Ignis as he stepped outside, the look of utter betrayal on princes face making the fact they’d been put out of their room well worth it.  
  
When the door closed, only Prompto and Gladiolus were left, and the larger man’s hands had stilled on the area he’d been working on before Ignis had announced his departure. The blonde bit his lower lip, shifting a little and looking embarrassed.  
  
“Uh, so uhm, think you could… massage me a little higher now? My ankle feels a little tender. You don’t have to of course, but–”  
  
“If I don’t massage the whole leg, it’ll be pointless. Don’t worry, just tell me if it stings too much, ok?” asked Gladiolus, soaking his hands in the healing gel and placing the flat of his palm against a thin ankle, gently applying pressure and moving his palm side to side in circular motions. The sensation of the tendons being loosened from their tightened state had Prompto’s head dropping back down onto the bed and full body shudder and moan leaving pink lips.  
  
“Oh astrals, Gladio you. Are. a gift. Those big ol’ hands of yours are a blessing.” whimpered out Prompto, his other leg shifting to hit the larger man’s hip. The brunette offered him a sharp grin, his free hand crawling up on the back of the younger man’s leg, feeling the strong calf-muscle offered there. Gently, the shield digs his fingers into the meaty mass, mapping out knots and working on them with quick moves.  
  
Prompto feels like he’s becoming a puddle underneath the massage, and the sounds leaving his lips were indeed worthy of being labeled “NC-18” because they were filthy. The soft gasps whenever Gladio managed to work a knot free, the tiny moans whenever the bigger man prodded at a sore spot.  
  
Yeah, Prompto was in heaven and he did not want to come down. But a little shit and he suddenly realized with quiet alarm that he was. Hard.  
  
Shuffling up a little, the gunner wanted to let out a wail of embarrassment. His boxers, with their cute chocobo print, did nothing to hide the tent that was beginning to form in the front and he almost threw himself off of the bed in his haste to flip on his side.  
  
“Oh hey, I think this—this position would be so much better, see my knee on the side is really aching and I could really use the relief there.” babbled out Prompto, trying to shift his boxers just so while Gladio looked surprised at the sudden motion.  
  
“Uh, yeah I guess. But Prompto, I still need to actually have you facing the front either way. I’ve got to get your legs to give a stretch and make sure they aren’t locking up.” explained Gladiolus, standing up and patting the edge of the bed, perfect muscles moving seamlessly under the older man’s tanned and tattooed skin. Wow, was it getting hot in here, or was it just Prompto’s dick?  
  
“Uh, sure, yeah! Uhm…” he wriggled like a worm down the bed, making sure his boxers hid his erection enough that it wouldn’t look too obvious before grinning up at Gladio from his position of laying on the bed.  
  
“You know, from down here, you look about 80% more muscles and more gorgeous! How /do/ you do it?” asked the blonde playfully, letting out a tittering and nervous laugh.  
  
Gladiolus for his part looked more amused than anything, though his eyes were still strangely dark, and while Prompto would never be able to tell, Gladiolus’ lower half wasn’t fairing much better. Good thing his jeans were more dedicated at hiding the fact this massage was peeking his interest more than it should.  


He waited for Prompto finish settling, noting that the younger man was a bit jumpy. Still he assumed it was mostly because Prompto was filled with nervous energy. The kid couldn’t seem to sit still. So Gladiolus allowed himself to get focused on the task of working in gentle circular motions against the skin of Prompto’s knee, taking in the beautiful batches of freckles that kissed a thick and toned thigh. There were silvery stretch marks along the inside and it seemed that the skin along the inner area had more concentrated clusters of freckles, as though calling one to attention. Gladio could feel his mouth water a little at the prospect of taking a bit into that fleshy meat and leaving a dark mark of his own, but he was quick to reign in his thoughts.  
  
Instead he reached for the jar of gel and dipped his hands once more into a thin coating of it, before returning his hands to begin their trek upward along the thigh of the leg he was working on. A jittery giggle left Prompto’s lips, and his thigh shook a bit from the sensation of the mint in the gel. It was rather cute, the way the other man trying to stifle his smile.  
  
“Finally feelin’ it huh?” asked Gladio with a chuckle, smoothing up his hands along the strong muscles, working out the knots with his fingers effortlessly and enjoying the way his large hand stood out against the paleness of Prompto’s skin.  
  
“Aha..ha… yeah, feels pretty amazing Gladio, and uhm, the mints tickling me big time.” the nervous laughter seemed to pitch a little higher as Gladio’s fingers dipped under the line of his boxers, and Prompto felt a startling /hot/ burn of want crawl through him at that.  
  
“Gladio~” he breathed without a thought, and the man seemed to freeze momentarily. The blonde was about to tell him sorry, that he could stop now, because there was no way to misinterpret the way he’d moaned out the others’ name. Yet instead, he felt those fingers dance higher up his boxers, another large hand doing the same to his other side and dragging the material up until it bunched around around his hips and the material pulled at his hardened prick, pulling out a ragged gasp from his lips.  
  
“Holy fuck Glad!!” he whined out, feeling the crease of his boxers dig into his ass and against his balls, toes flexing and curling at the overwhelming heat that shot up through him.  
  
“Tell me to stop now, otherwise, I’m going to fuck you right into the mattress. You’ve been driving me nuts with all this moanin’ I can’t think straight. Haven’t been able to for months because of you. So tell me now to stop.” growled out the brunette, hands grabbing at Prompto’s thighs and dragging him forward towards the edge of the bed, eyes overtaken by the black of his pupils and his tanned skin flushed around his face. Prompto shivered at the strength the larger man was showing. The way he had effortlessly pulled /him/ from the center of the full bed towards the edge–it was hot, and Prompto was a sucker for hot.  
  
“Uh, no way. You’re not going to leave me like this. If I had known, I think I would have definitely been sitting on your dick months ago dude.” was the smart reply the blonde gave. Gladiolus gave him a dark grin before he leaned down over the other’s compact and lithe form for a deep and messy kiss.  
  
“Mmm…mhh…ch” the wet sounds of their lips smacking against one another, and the soft moans Prompto gave with each curl of his tongue had the shield worked up enough. He felt rough fingers working at the snap of his jean and hummed in appreciation as those very agile digits slipped into the tight confines of the denim material to cup at his throbbing prick.  
  
“Holy shit. I need that in me last year please.” replied Prompto, huffing out a little laugh as he sat up, pulling out his hand to begin helping the larger man shuck down his jeans to the ground. “Oh crap, astrals bless you, never wear anything under your pants. ever.”  
“You’ve got some packing yourself.” answered Gladio as he wrapped an around around Prompto’s waist and hefted him up enough to tear off his boxers, tossing them behind himself and throwing the other onto the bed. The blonde laughed as he bounced on the mattress, grabbing at the larger man as he began to crawl over him, hands quickly roaming the broad expanse of Gladio’s thick barrel chest, lips pressing hot kisses along dark nipples and taking just the sweetest nibbles at them before he was pressed down.  
  
“Damn Prom, you’re pretty ballsy, didn’t think you’d just go for it like this.” began the shield as his hands squeezed at the others’ hips, trailing down stretch marks and into a nest of coarse dark blonde hair.  
  
“Dude, I’m all about free-love and fuu–uck! Uhnn, yeah, touch me there big guy. Shit.” the way Prompto spat out his words was downright filthy, and it only egged Gladio on to cupping the leaking head of the blondes’ pretty flushed cock. He rubbed his thumb along the uncircumcised head, peeling the foreskin back and watching the way the other twitched and went wide-eyed at the feeling. He watched the way his adam’s apple bobbed and how his thighs flexed with the need to grind upwards into the sensation, but made sure to held his hips down as he did so, not wanting to tug and hurt him.  
  
“Fuck, fuck me, fuck, oh crap yes. Gladio, ok, like, you need to fuck me. Fuck me fuckmee.” whined out the blonde, face, ears, and shoulders flushed straight down to the center of his chest.  
  
“You’ve been dicked before?” asked the larger man, feeling his own dick throb and drool precome onto the bed as he moved his hand up and down in lazy jerks against Prompto’s own, dripping precome helping him with his task.  
  
“Astrals yes, yes, yes. I’ve been dicked more times than I can count at the moment, but I need yours to be the one this time crapppp.” cried out Prompto, thrusting his hips up in quick motions for a moment before he flexed his hips in a powerful move and shocked Gladiolus. It was enough of an opening for the blonde to wrap his strong legs around his waist and force the both of them to roll on the bed, immediately switching their roles.  
  
“Damn–Prom–”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, I’m going to have you fuck me good and hard, you understand?” barked out the blonde, eyes looking almost violet with how dark they had gotten, hand reaching behind himself to grab at the larger man’s hefty cock and stroke it a couple of times. Gladio let out a hiss of pleasure at the feeling, watching as the blonde above him shifted back, the cleft of his ass getting smeared by pre.  
  
“Where are the condoms?” asked Prompto impatiently, letting out a thick and deep whine as Gladiolus spread his ass cheeks and began dragging the head of his cock against the pucker of the blondes’ hole.  
  
“In the jeans you tossed to the ground.”  
  
“Uuuuughhhhh, work” complained the blonde, shifting his hips in gyrating motions, words becoming just the bit more accented by the blondes’ strange yet somehow familiar accent. He allowed the younger to retrieve the foil packets before feeling his weight on him once more.  
  
Prompto tore one of the packets open, pulling out the rubber and slowly, purposefully, rolled on the condom onto Gladiolus’ thick shaft, enjoying the way the man /throbbed/ in his grip with the action, stroking him from root to tip lazily. Once satisfied with it, the blonde shifted and sat correctly to face the older man, grinning at him breathlessly and laying against his chest.  
  
"I’m ready.” he whispered, bringing their mouths together into a hungry and wet kiss as Gladio began to shift and align his prick against Prompto’s opening, pressing their foreheads together affectionately.  
  
“You sure you’re ready for this?” asked the brunette gently prodding at blondes'opening, waiting for confirmation. At the others'nod, he pushed in and gave a low groan at the sensation of slight resistance. He was slow to ease his way in, but when he felt the head of his cock pop through, the brunette felt he would lose it. Prompto himself let out a startled and needy moan from deep within in his chest as he was entered, nails digging into tattooed shoulders.  
  
  
“Fuuuuu–ck” he hiccuped and Gladio felt it on his cock and gave a growl. The pace started out slow, but soon built up in speed, Prompto bouncing up and down with small gasps as each strike hit home. Gladio could hear the others’ words begin to slur together as their desperation built up and surged up to flip their positions once more, hips working like a piston in fluid motions. He gripped at Prompto’s thighs and folded the blonde nearly in half as he worked his cock brutally in and out of the others’ willing body. He watched as the blonde began to work his own cock in punishing jerks, the breathless moans that rattled a heaving chest.  
  
With a hard snap of his hips, Gladio felt the others'orgasm before it came and his own washed over him. Sweat dripped off both their bodies as the high slowly wound down from their bodies, and all that was left was the thick musk of a freshly completed fuck.

* * *

  
“W-Wow… big guy, your foot massages are out of this world…” rasped out a damp Prompto a half hour later, the windows of the room open and their sheets changed. Gladiolus himself was busy reading his novel, a towel thrown over his shoulders to catch the droplets of his freshly washed hair.  
  
“Ignis was right about your Lucian though, you’ve got this weird accent. Feels like I know it, but I can’t quite pin it.” answered Gladiolus, hearing the door of their room unlock and a ruffled Ignis and Noctis slip inside.  
  
“Ehehe, I’’ve no idea what you’re talking about–hey! Where were you guys? Did you learn anything new?” asked Prompto, watching as Ignis made his way into the bathroom and shut the door, while Noctis threw himself onto the bed the blonde resided on, shirt riding up the tiniest bit and revealing a small smattering of bite marks along the princes’ hip.  
  
“Learned you can use basil and hot oil for a earache.” was the quick and muffled response of the sleepy prince. The blonde gave an amused huff and ruffled his hair, settling on the bed and allowing sleep to claim him.  



End file.
